One Final Job
by Samjax
Summary: Giving a sly smile, Springtrap roughly threw the security guard to the floor, knocking the wind right out of his lungs. "I was just trying to revive an old legend!" What really happened to Phone Dude in Fazbear's Fright before the training tapes took over? Was the faulty wiring really the cause behind Fazbear's Fright burning? Let's take a look and investigate shall we?
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge Scarlet Stains**

 **Febuary, 1987**

* * *

Scilence reigned, except for the dark clouds releasing a heavy downpour outside. Vincent wiped the sweat off his forehead as he looked down upon the mess of animatronics he had hacked to pieces one by one with his axe. Gears, and a hodge podge of other robotic parts were sprawled across the tile floor. The flickering dim lights of the Horror Attraction reflected off of the various, multicolored puddles of oil, blood and other internal fluid from the robots that now decorated the floor. Vincent had finally managed to finish up the job he had started months ago.

Vincent had been the father of two sons. Unfortually his youngest who had been in a coma since the accident at FredBear's Family Diner, had passed away. He died in the hospital only six days after he was bitten on the head thanks to his horrible older brother. Vincent had managed to get his revenge on his oldest for breaking their family apart, he lured the boy out back behind the diner and murdered him. But that just wasn't enough to satisfiy his thirst and hunger for revenge. The man wanted something more, he wanted to make other parents feel the same way he felt after losing his own kid.

He managed to obtain the Golden Freddy suit from the back of the restaurant in the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Using the suit, Vincent lured five unsuspecting kids into the back room, separating them from their parents. After shutting and locking the door, the man got himself out of the costume and smirked at the kids. They tried to scream for help and run, but Vincent cornered them. Raising his knife, the man murdered the crying brats one by one, leaving scarlet stains on his hands and clothes.

Knowing that he had to cover his tracks afterwards, Vincent hid their bodies inside the five mascot costumes; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and finally the special one, Golden Freddy. They were just like coffins for his five little victims. After carrying out his onslaught, he drug the occupied suits to the back room and then walked out, acting as though nothing had even happened. On the other hand, the parents of the kids panicked frantically about the loss of their little ones.

Vincent however, didn't feel anything...not a thing. He had gotten a kick out of what he had done. But little did he know that they would be back to seek their revenge in the future.

It had been three months since both the 'Bite of '87' and the 'Missing Children Incident'. But to the man in purple, those events felt like they had happened just yesterday. Over and over again, he played them in his mind. Gazing down upon the remains of the robot bodies once more, Vincent felt relief wash over him. He was home free.

Or so he thought.

"Finally done, those machines are nothing but hacked up pieces now. I still can't beleive that I managed to get away with murder, five...whole...times." Vincent scoffed as he dropped his axe, "These stupid robots and their disqusting stench, it's not like anyone cares about this place anymore. But still, it's good to cover my tracks." He chuckled, that was something he hadn't done since he cornered those annoying, screaming kids months ago and put them in their place. All before the resturant closed down due to a bad report from the health company. All thanks to the fresh blood and mucus emitting from inside the costumes.

Vincent was about to walk out of the Safe Room when he felt something. Something didn't feel right. He scanned his surroundings, feeling as if he wasn't alone here, but there wasn't anything. Nothing but an empty, old, decrepited building being worn down by the weather. The former guard shook it off and started walking. He thought he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, but played it off as a trick of light, while a icy chill shot down his spine. Vincent placed a hand on his chest, "Ok, calm down Vincent, there's nobody else here. I'm all alone." He told himself.

"Oh really? You're all alone hm? I beg to differ." Quickly whipping around, the man came face to face with a translucent being. Carefully analyzing the small figure, the killer reconized who it was right away. Vincent was staring face to face with the ghostly rendition of his first victim.

The angered spirit floated tword his killer. Vincent made a break for the exit but jumped back when he saw four other figures in the doorway. He was trapped, just like what he had done to those poor tykes in the pizzaria before he slaughtered them. Only now, he was the being cornered. The tables had turned. Giggling, the ghosts came closer and closer. "We know what you did." The Freddy boy whispered.

"We never forget." Replied the Bonnie girl.

The murderer covered his ears to block out their words. He screamed when he felt ghostly claws latch onto him and started scratching multiple places on his body: his legs, his arms, even clawing at his face. To Vincent, they felt so real. "Leave me alone!" Vincent cried, grabbing his axe and swinging at the kids who weren't ripping him up. The weapon had no effect on spirits, the blade just went right through them, not harming them one bit."Don't you dare touch me again!" Vincent needed to escape.

He had to get away from those...those...BRATS!

Spotting the Spring Bonnie suit over in the corner hidden behind dust covered boxes, the man had found his hiding place to escape the angered spirits. Vincent dropped the axe, dug out the suit, and brushed it off. Failing to check and see if the spring locks inside the suit were properly in place, Vincent slipped it on. Inside it was hot, muggy, and it reeked of wet fabric. The man didn't care, he just wanted to get away.

The kids looked at one another and then back at the suit, confused. Leaping to his feet, he just laughed. "Ha! Can't hurt me now can you!? No you can't! I bested you you little bastards, I win!" Vincent shouted at them. The murderer flinched when he felt something splash onto his arm. "What? How can moisture be getting inside the suit?" Looking up above him, he saw the rain falling heavier now. Droplettes fell through the holey roof and dripped into the spring lock costume.

Vincent's ears pricked up when he detected something click on the inside. "That can't be good." Looking back at the spirits, all five of them smirked. The ex guard thought they were mocking him, but soon he yelped and jumped as he felt something poke him in the side. He screamed when he felt more stabbing and prodding. The spring locks had failed and were now slicing the killer to pieces. Blood splattered everywhere as the children gazed on, happliy watching their killer die. They didn't feel any sorrow or remorse. Just like how Vincent felt way back when.

Bones cracked and broke under the pressure, internal organs were squished like ripe tomatos, and fluids seeped out of his new/old dying body. Something even cut into the back of his head right through his skull. Metal stocks peirced through his eye balls. The man screamed bloody murder at this point as his vision degraded, "Ahhhhh! Somebody help me!" His words and cries of pain and agony were soon muffled and cut short as more parts puncured his lips and cut deep into his jaws before going out the other side. Vincent's speech was quickly replaced by gurgling as he choked on his own blood.

The ghost children vanished into thin air, leaving Vincent alone and pain striken as the suit fell backwards into a fresh, wet, oozing, crimson puddle. The Spring Bonnie suit that had annihilated him completly slowly transitioned back into it's original slumped position against the wall. The killer had been brought to a painful end. While at the same time, the restless, angered spirits of the children had finally been put to rest as the raging storm outside began to quiet down.

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys... this tale which a remake of my old story on what I think happened to Phone Dude is to make up for me giving up on so many of my FnaF stories in the past. I'm not gonna run down the whole list, but I can tell you that they included a possible trilogy, collab, a oneshot on a crack pairing I did, a suicide story, a tale on an evil Jeremy, and so many others. XD Hope you all can forgive me for all the things I've given up on in this fandom alone.**

 **Also, as you can see, my writing has improved a ton! ^_^ And I'm truly greatful for that. Stories only improve with rebooting, and believe me I've done enough of that over the years. XD**

 **One other thing I should mention is: I've got the rest of this story (which is three chapters) already planned out. I've spent like the last five days straight planning, plotting and preparing. PPP XD**

 **Ok guys, that's it. Until next time, R &R and keep smiling!**


	2. Explination and Exploration

**Chapter 1 Explination and Exploration**

 **October, 2017**

 **Fazbear's Fright 30 Years After the 'Bite'**

* * *

Tyler Preston straightened his hat as he strolled down the halls of the Horror Attraction, taking in everything and also the spooky scenery. As he made his way to the Main Office, Tyler walked through an wooden door that was barely hanging on it's hindges. The old building had been standing ever since a fire broke out months ago. Mr. Fazbear entrusted Tyler to bring back the feel and the relics from the old locations, just to make this new attraction feel like the old pizzaria's and the diner. Tyler had already found old kid drawings and an old faded Foxy head among the clutter along with a very old fan as well.

Tyler pressed onward, taking the metal appliance with him as he went deeper into the attraction with his flashlight in hand. As his eyes trailed around, scanning his surroundings, he spotted a doorknob. Approaching it, the man found it was a boarded up room, probably left abandoned for one reason or another. "Hm I do remember some guy telling me about extra rooms like this. I'll have to see if it's true and if it is, I'll leave it in the phone message tonight." Tyler shook a finger and made a mental note of that memory for a later use.

He entered his office, pulled out the desk chair, and took a seat, placing the fan on the desk out of his way. Picking up the phone in front of him, he pressed the red record button and started the first message for the new night guard. "Hey, hey glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some...some great new relics over the weekend, and we're out tracking down a new lead right now! So uh let me just update you real quick and then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like a week, so we have to make sure everything works and nothing catches on fire! Uh when the place opens, people will come at the opposite end of the building and work their way tword you, pass you, and out the exit.

Uh, yeah you've officially become part of the attraction. You'll be starring as...the security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the cameras, you know to make sure nobody steals anything or makes out in the corner. But you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh now let me tell you what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and Foxy head! Which we think could be authentic, then again it could just be another crappy cosplay. And we found a desk fan, very old school, metal though, so watch the fingers.

Uh, heh, uh, right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights and spooky props. Well, I honestly thought we'd have more by now. Uh, if we don't have something really cool by next week we might have to suit you up in a furry suit and make you walk around saying 'boo', heh heh. Bu-but you know like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings, said there was, like an extra room that got boarded up, or something like that. So we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find.

Uh for now, just get comfortable with the new set up, um you can check the security camera's over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams...uh then over to your far left, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Uh, y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh, in trying to make this place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, heh, heh. Some of this equipment is barely functional, yeah I wasn't joking about the fire, that's-that's a real trick. Uh the most important thing you want to watch out for is the ventilation.

Look this place will give you the spooks man, and if you let that ventilation go off line, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff man! Keep that air flowing! Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for you tomorrow night." Tyler sat the phone down and picked up a tape he had found. It was labeld as "First Night on The Job". "Hm, this must be an old tape from somewhere else." Popping it into a tape player, he sat it next to the phone and pushed the play button. It was another phone message. The blonde leaned back in his chair and took a listen to a rather different voice of a rather different phone guy.

Very soon, after hearing about two minutes of the other voice, Preston grew tired of the message and decided to go back to work. He hauled himself to his feet, letting the tape play (knowing that it would come to a stop sooner or later. It had to), and headed back to the boarded up room. Taking a hammer and his flashlight along with him. His shoes squeaked on the black and white tile floor. A single light emitting from an old Freddy Fazbear head was blinking at the end of the long hallway. Tyler ignored it for now and kept walking.

Making it back to the abandoned room, the man sat his light down for a breif moment, took the tool in both hands, and pried the nails out of the rotting wood. The boards fell to the floor with a loud clatter that echoed throughout Fazbear's Fright. Luckily no one was around to hear it, Preston grinned with excitement, "I can't wait to see what we got in here." Tyler said to himself as he sat the hammer down, leaning it up against the wall. He scooped up his light source and proceeded into the blackened room, totally stoked about what he would find inside.

Diving into the unknown with only a torch and his common sense. The light switches didn't work due to faulty wiring, but not a problem for Tyler Preston. Cobwebs and thick layers of dust covered old boxes. "Far out man, I wonder why they boarded up this old room in the first place? And why haven't I ever seen it on the security cameras before?" The guard asked himself as he brushed a long strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. Preston continued to shine the bright light around, illuminating one part of the room at a time. Until something caught his attention.

He walked over to a far corner and to his amazement, there was something just slightly sticking out from behind boxes and other miscellaneous items that were decorated with layers of dust and spider webs. Slowly extending his arm out, Tyler started moving things around, and before he knew it, he had uncovered, beneath all the crap...a single animatronic.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, chapter one done. Woo! And it ended on a cliffhanger, what are the odds? XD This reboot is coming along quite nicely in my own opinion. And I know, I know I put a reboot up of this story once before, but I took out down after looking over the title and summary. I just feel I could do better this time. I'm back and totally confident! XD Plus Five Night's at Freddy's 3 is my favorite game in the whole series. It was the first game I ever completed five nights on. XD** **Ok guys, that's it for the chapter and authors note for now. Until next time remember to R &R because it helps me and keep smiling because it's good for you. ^_^ **


	3. Triggering Fate

**Chapter 2 Triggering Fate**

The security guard couldn't believe it: he had discovered an animatronic deep within the darkness of Fazbear's Fright. Tyler shifted his light so he could get a better look at it. The withered Spring Bonnie suit was a sickly greenish, yellow color, wires were sticking out here and there. Old, spots of blood had dried up and gone crusty, the tattered suit that was riddled with tears and old age, also had it's robotic feet exposed, multicolored wires drapped down over them like small curtains. Obviously this spring lock suit had been stored away in the dark for quite a few decades, seeing as how it's endoskeleton was showing.

"No way man. I actually found an old animatronic. Ha! See Mr. Fazbear!" Tyler shouted into the darkness. "Told you I'd revive the legend from thirty years ago!" The blonde patted himself on the back. As he was busy congratulating himself, Springtrap's eyes glowed and the suit sprang back into life. The rotting early model of Bonnie raised his head and looked around. Soon it came to a stop when Tyler turned back to the robot and reached his hand out. "Hm, I wonder how long this has been here?" Preston's hand came closer and closer, wanting to get a feel of the suit and it's condition.

Moving it's eyes around, Springtrap/Vincent was drawn to the light the guard was holding. Lashing out a robotic hand, Springtrap fixed a strong steel grip on the guards wrist and squeezed it like a vice. Not letting go. Tyler grabbed a hold of the robotic hand and tried to pry it off of him, but it was to no avail. Robotic claws dug deep into his flesh, piercing it and drawing some blood that trickled down and stained his uniform a dull crimson red.

"Hey man what is this? Let me go." Preston ordered. The reactivated suit just stared at his victim like he was trying to decide what to do with him. (Which he was.) Standing up and then gripping the mans shoulders, Springtrap vigorously shook Tyler until his eyes were spinning. His hat had flown off his head while at the same time he lost his grip on his light. He watched in horror as his flashlight fell out of his hands and rolled away into the shadows. Turning back to the suit and after regaining his blurry vision of the room shaking, Tyler found the robot grinning at him. The man gulped with fear. His face drained itself of color and he started trembling.

The blonde couldn't find the courage inside to scream for help, as he was too paralyzed with panic to do anything, but then again...nobody else was here with him. Nobody to come to his rescue. The dayshift guard...all alone in Fazbear's Fright? Tying to survive not being killed by a deathtrap robot? This so wasn't what Tyler Preston wanted to be doing. Nor what he had signed up for in the first place. He just wanted to revive an old urban legend.

Giving a sly smile, Springtrap roughly threw the security guard to the floor, knocking the wind right out of his lungs. Tyler gripped his chest as he gasped for a breath. Propping himself up on his elbows, he turned his head to find the evil animatronic glaring at him. A single "Meep!" Was the only sound that came out of his mouth, for he was unable to form words at the moment. Scrabbling to his feet, the guard made a dash back to his office, using the hanging lights and lightbulbs dangling from the ceiling to guide him.

Peeking over his shoulder, Tyler discovered that he was being chased after. "Oh man, I did not see this coming at all." Adrenaline surged throughout the mans veins as he panted and rushed back into the office. His breath was coming out in rapid rasps by the time he got there. He placed a hand on his chest as sweat began to pour down the sides of his face. "I so didn't sign up to be killed man. I WANT TO RESIGN!"

Knowing that this could possibly be his hour of death, Tyler bounced over to his desk and picked up the phone. His breathing coming out on rapid rasps. Jamming his thumb down hard on the record button, the guard started his second message. He slapped on a fake grin to try and cover up the whimpering as he started night two's recording.

"Hey man! Ok I have some awesome news for you. First off we found some vintage auto training cassettes. Dude these are like prehistoric! I think they were like training tapes for like other employees or something like that, so I'm going to, like, have them playing, like over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude that'll make this feel...legit man! But I have an even better surprise for you, you're not going to beleive this! We found one! A real one!" The man heard something bang. "Oh, uh, uhh, gotta go man! Uh, well look, it's in there somewhere, I'm sure you'll see it. Ok I'll leave you with some of this great auto that I found, talk to you later man!" He pressed the play button and activated the training tape he had uncovered earlier.

Tyler's ears pricked up in suspense when he heard something crawling across a metal surface. He then remembered the vents. Creeping over and taking a peek inside, Preston reeled back and scooted up aginst the wall in sheer terror as he watched the killer animatronic come through the vent shafts, punching the entrance/exit right off it's hinges. Vincent certainly was stronger in an animatronic body, his physical form might have suffered years ago, but his evil, twisted soul still lived on. And remained with a passion to kill and shed blood.

'Oh crap. I'm so dead.' Tyler's heart was racing a million miles per hour. As Tyler flattened himself against the wall, he heard Springtrap snap a finger. Moments after, he found out what that gesture was all about.

He felt his blood run cold as more animatronics approached. Green eyes widened in shock when charred, burnt versions of six different characters emerged from the dark shadows of the attraction. Consisting of: a bear with a top hat, who was also missing his ear and holding a microphone, a once yellow chicken now scorched black, a fox with his left arm missing and more then half of his rusty endoskeleton exposed, another fox with a second head, a tiny plastic boy with a propeller hat, and last but not least: a tall, thin human like creature.

Tyler felt his breath catch in his throat, he couldn't swallow as a lump formed in it's center. Now face to face with burt, broken down versions of Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Balloon Boy and the Puppet, the guard was starring at:

The Phantom Animatronics.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, suspense is fun and nail biting. Also, that goes the same for clifhangers as well. XD I've been working on this tale for like five soild days straight. That and I** **have just been cranking this chapters out one right after the other! XD I am on fire! Yeah! Now, s** **ome parts of this chapter I got from Bonnie bunny's animated YouTube videos, the main one that sparked this story was the animation of the DA Games song I'm the Purple Guy. One of my favorites by him. :P (also f.y.i: Bonnie bunny also has a new account under the same name. There's also Gold Box who also does those too) Love animations! How can one person have so much talent? :P Poor Tyler Preston I am so sorry! XD For this chapter and especially in the next chapter where you have to Die In a Fire. ;) Ok guys, that's it for now, until next time: R &R and keep smiling!**


	4. Die In a Fire

**Chapter 3 Die In a Fire**

Tyler's eyes were soon locked in with the phantoms. The bots didn't look too thrilled to see the guard. The phantoms began to creep tword the man, but stopped and turned their heads when Springtrap snapped a finger. Finding that they weren't locked onto him for the moment, Preston dashed over and hid under his desk. Hugging his knees up close to his chest, the guard started whimpering. Springtrap gestured to his fellow robots what he wanted them to do with Tyler.

Turning back around, the phantoms found that their prey had vanished. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, the man tried to keep quiet. He clamped a hand over his mouth just as he let out a meep sound. Springtrap's ears pricked up and one of them flicked when he heard the small sound. He looked at everyone else to see if they knew anything. Most of them shrugged their shoulders no, but there was one phantom that was not easily fooled.

Strolling over to the office desk, Phantom Foxy reached out, grabbed Tyler by the ankle and dragged him out. Tyler extended his arms out and gripped a hold of the desk in an attempt to hold his ground. Seeing that the fox with only one arm was having some trouble, Phantom Freddy shooed his fellow animatronic away, firmly grabbed a hold of both of Preston's ankles and pulled with a great amount of force. "Let...me...go. I was just trying to revive an old legend!" The man screamed. "Just let me be!" Soon the guards grip start to slip as his fingers were pried off of the desk one by one the harder the bear pulled.

Pretty soon Tyler couldn't fight it anymore, his body was drained from all the running, his upper chest still hurt from the pain Springtrap had inflicted upon him earlier in the Safe Room, and his wounds were still bleeding. After about a minute more, Phantom Freddy managed to pull the blonde free. Lifting him above the ground, Freddy just smirked at Tyler before he threw him tword Phantom Chica. The man let out a girlish shreik when the chicken reeled her arms back down to her sides and winched when the dayshift guard hit ground with a hard thud, making his internal injuries much worse. An excurciating pain shot throughout his whole body.

At this point, Tyler Preston was completely deprived of energy to put up much more of a fight with the robots. "Well I think this might be the end of me." He replied seeing Springtrap nod with a yes. Phantom Puppet, reaching out with it's long, skinny arms grabbed the security guard under his arms and lifted him back into the air. Walking over, the phantom slammed him down onto the desk and slid him across it, knocking the phone and the fan over with a loud bang of plastic hitting hard on the linolium floor. Both appliances shattered and splintered into pieces.

As he was being picked back up, Tyler slung his head back, as his arms drooped to his sides as if they were two wet, limp noodles. The same thing happened with his legs. All his limbs were dangling at his sides like they had no life in them what so ever. The man kept quiet as the Puppet handed their victim over to Springtrap. The possessed spring lock suit gave a long, cold stare at the human who had uncovered him earlier in the night. Taking the guard in his arms, he threw Tyler, face first hard against the tile wall, breaking his nose and scarring his face up.

Taking a deep breath and using what little bit of energy he had left, Tyler let out another ear piercing scream. The blonde tried to sit up half way, only to fail. Preston fell forward face down onto the ground before giving one last twitch. The life drained from Tyler's body as the light faded from his emerald eyes. His breathing had come to a halt. He was now limp and motionless at the feet of the phantoms and Springtrap.

Silence now reigned. Phantom Freddy and the others looked to their leader for their next order of business. Springtrap motioned for them to follow him down the hallway. After looking back down upon the crumpled remains of the Fazbear Fright security guard, feeling good about what they had accomplished. The robots followed Springtrap's command and headed for the exit of the horror attraction. Springtrap stopped briefly when he spotted an old candle.

The killer animatronic gripped the candle and gazed upon the faulty wires that were beginning to spark around the ruined facility. A perfect way to bring down the attraction. He would burn it to the ground. Thinking about that put an invisable smirk on his robotic face. Holding the wax item out tword the sparks and gripping one of them, Springtrap ignited a flame atop the candle. He then went along down the dark halls sparking other faulty wires. All of them went off with a sizzle and a flicker. The flames roared to life and the fire began to spread throughout Fazbear's Fright.

The Horror Attraction was being burned to the ground. Nobody would get to see or even experience the thirty old legend now. As Springtrap was busy thinking about what he had done, he was oblivious to the fire climbing up the walls to a beam over his head. The cracking of both fire and burnt wood alerted him. Looking up, he found the ceiling breaking. A beam broke loose and came tumbling downward. Springtrap tried to run, but his foot caught on a piece of the burning building and he tripped. The fire spread fast and engulfed the animatronic. Letting out a muffled scream, flames entered the spring lock suit through it's many tears and holes setting it ablaze.

Outside the attraction people alerted the fire department when they saw the smoke and embers. Fire crews managed to water down the inferno, but it was no good. Fazbear's Fright had burned to the ground overnight. Metal pieces of the phantoms were covered in burn marks and blackened. News reporters had put an article in the paper and had them sent out and delivered.

Mr. Fazbear recovered the paper in his mailbox the next day. The burnette unfolded it, and read it for himself: word for word. This is what he had discovered:

 **IT BURNS!**

 **Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!**

A new local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria chain burned down overnight.

Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment, it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring.

Very little was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be sold at public auction.

Hector hung his head in shame, "I really thought that Tyler could revive the legend. I guess I was wrong." None of the animatronics had managed to survive that night, for they had all been burned and sent up in smoke and flames. Of course that would've been the case...

If Springtrap's hand hadn't lashed out from underneath the fresh, scorched rubble:

 **A little horror storys just begun.**

 **But that's a story for another time.**

 **A/N**

 **Alright. Hi guys. This is it, the final chapter to my first ever full story on Five Nights at Freddy's. It had drama, suspense, horror, gore. Everything you'd come to expect in a horror story on this popular fandom. XD Woo! I must say I'm very impressed with how I did this story. My old version of what happened to Tyler, it was lacking a lot of things: details, imagery, etc. Plus, it was just another oneshot. XD I was originally going to put Tyler Preston as Phone Guy in my story on the Phone Guy and the Puppet called Pulling my Strings, but I went with Scott instead. Since I didn't want to give up Tyler that easily. I wrote a different story that was the first version of this and set Tyler Preston as Phone Dude. It was a win win right there. ;) Oh and one other thing: if you brighten up the newspaper at the end of FnaF 3 you can see Springtrap in the background. Looks like he survived the fire. :P Alright guys, that wraps up this little horror story, until next time remember to R &R and keep smiling! And I'll do the same. **


End file.
